


A Familar Dream

by BlackDragon98



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDragon98/pseuds/BlackDragon98
Summary: Robert's Rebellion has failed.Jon Targaryen is appointed King after his father Rhaegar succumbed to internal wounds sustained in battle and Viserys III was ousted by a joint effort of discontented lords and smallfolk.Forced to contended with the quarreling houses of Westeros striving to gain land and wealth, Jon struggles to keep the realm together.A war-torn Westeros hangs on to a tense peace; one threatening to break with a single cry for war.Yet in the northern wastes beyond the Wall, a ancient evil stirs...





	A Familar Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all,  
This is my first GOT fanfic so plz excuse any bad grammar, spelling mistakes or general inaccuracy.  
I would be very thankful if any of the above mistake are pointed out in the comments.  
Please not that the general construct of GOT is still the same so there will be nothing too crazy happening.  
Also, this is just the prologue. I'm working on chapter 1...  
Enjoy!
> 
> I dont own any of this. It belongs to HBO, GRRM, and their respective owners.

"Old Nan," cried Bran Stark, "Old Nan!" "Tell us a story about Robert's Rebellion and the death of the Dragon Prince!" 

"Alright, alright, but only if you and your siblings quiet down," rasped Old Nan "You know I can't speak that loudly." 

The Stark children and wards: Bran, Arya, Sansa, Robb, Jon, and Theon all seated themselves in front of Old Nan and the empty fireplace, while fireflies flittered around the windows outside the great walls of Winterfell.

"Now, Robert's Rebellion started some years ago, with the decline of King Aerys II and the abduction of Lyanna Stark by Rhaegar Targaryen..."

"But weren't they lovers already?" cried Arya.

"Quiet Arya, let Old Nan speak," whispered Sansa. 

"Yes Lady Arya, they were, but no one knew at the time and it was too dangerous for Rhaegar to tell King Aerys, who was slipping further and further away from sanity with each passing day," sighed Old Nan. 

"The two lovers first came to know one another at a tourney held in Harrenhal, where Rhaegar's singing brought Lyanna and many other young ladies to tears. They met in secret in the following day of the tourney, as Rhaegar was married to Elia Martell at the time and Lyanna was betrothed to Robert Baratheon, the heir of Storm's End. But those days of joy were short as the tourney soon ended and Lyanna returned to Winterfell and Rhaegar to King's Landing. The lovers were sad and lonely without one another until Rhaegar proposed to Lyanna and begged her to run away with him to Essos." 

"And SHE AGREED?!?!" exclaimed Theon.

"Yes Lord Theon, she was too in love with him to think otherwise, and they tried to run away together. However, they were spotted by smallfolk working in the fields and rumors spread about Rhaegar abducting Lyanna. Those rumors soon reached the ears of Lord Rickard Stark, Lyanna's father and the grandfather of all you little Starks. Lord Rickard and his son Brandon Stark, your namesake and uncle Bran, rode south with their guards to King's Landing to demand Lyanna's return from King Aerys. Brandon himself personally demanded justice from King Aerys for Rhaegar's actions. 

Sadly, King Aerys was well past his sanity and had Lord Rickard and Brandon imprisoned along with their guards, to be executed for allegedly plotting treason. Lord Stark, Brandon, and their accompanying troops were brutally executed by King Aerys, Rickard burned to death by wildfire and Brandon slowly strangled as he tried in vain to free his father. The Mad King then demanded that Jon Arryn, Lord Paramount of the Vale, hand over Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark, who were fostering at the Vale during that time, or be condemned as a traitor as well.

Lord Arryn refused and raised his banners in revolt against the Mad King, while he sent Eddard and Robert home and advised them to do the same. They too rose their banners in revolt and joined Lord Arryn, while an alliance by marriage was formed with House Tully of Riverrun. Catelyn Tully married Eddard and Jon Arryn married Lysa Tully, both marriages proving loving and fruitful.

The war quickly took shape with the rebel forces of House Baratheon, Tully, Stark and Arryn arrayed against the House Targaryen loyalists of House Martell, Tyrell, and their respective bannermen, including those in the Crownlands. House Lannister and House Greyjoy kept out of the war as they saw no reason to fight for what would never be their own. House Tyrell kept Lord Stannis Baratheon's forces under siege at Storm's End, and they were only saved from starvation when a smuggler named Davos brought his ship into the castle loaded with fish and onions. Davos was later knighted and given lands, taking the title Ser Davos of House Seaworth and even pardoned by Stannis for his prior crime of smuggling. 

Meanwhile, the war continued to rage unabated with the rebels winning most of the battles and the loyalists forced to retreat time and time again, resulting in the dismissal of the Lord Hand. Lord Hand Jon Connington was stripped of his titles, wealth, and exiled to Essos by the Mad King for failing to defeat the rebel forces at the Battle of the Bells; his loss a critical blow to the loyalists as he was one of their most capable strategists. The two colossal armies soon meet at the River Trident where the forces of Rhaegar Targaryen and Robert Baratheon clashed in a titanic battle. It was here that Rhaegar was almost killed by a single blow of Robert's warhammer, though he was saved when he slipped backwards in the river and the hammer only glanced off his armor. Both armies suffered grevious casualties as the battle wore on, the Dornishmen of House Martell in particular. At a critical moment, Rhaegar managed to wound Robert in the arm and then stab him through a chink in his neck armor. 

Thus Robert fell and the rebels retreated from the Trident in good order, lead by Jon Arryn. Meanwhile, Lord Eddard Stark had taken his contingent of Northerners east towards King's Landing in order to conquer the lightly defended fortress and capture King Aerys. His arrive at the city gates engulfed King's Landing in a panicked riot, as all those able to bear spear and sword had gone with Prince Rhaegar, even the City Watch. The smallfolk in the capital were also starving, as the rebels had cut of supplies from the Reach by capturing 3 successive relief forces loaded with food two week prior. The rioting smallfolk blamed the arrival of the enemy army and the recent famine on King Aerys, believing this to be divine punishment from the Old Gods for killing the Starks and their men. They quickly broke into the Red Keep and overwhelmed Aerys's Kingsguard, butchering the Mad King but sparing his servants, guards, and Kingsguard, as the rioters moved on to find the food hoarded in the Keep.

Proceeding to rampage through the Red Keep, the famished smallfolk stuffed themselves with food and wine, as both had been rationed on the onset of war. A group of rioters soon discovered Elia Martell, her two children, and retinue trying to escape to Dorne in the chaos. Elia's guards held the rioters at bay as they marched towards the docks, but their plan when awry when one of her guards was forced to kill a smallfolk that grabbed Princess Rhaenys. The enraged smallfolk slaughtered Elia's children, extending their anger to killing all the men in her retinue and repeatedly raping Elia and the women in her retinue until they couldn't take anymore. Elia and her handmaidens were then dragged outside of the Red Keep and held in a small dirty house where they were raped over and over again until Ned Stark's soldiers broke down the city gates. The women were slaughtered where they lay and the rapists fled the house."

"Didn't one of Elia's handmaidens survive?" questioned Sansa.

"Yes Lady Sansa, one did survived those evil men and she was brought by your father to Winterfell, where she is a serving maid today."

"Wait, isn't she the one that doesn't talk?" asked Bran.

"Yes Lord Bran, its a common condition that one gets when something that terrible has been done to them." answered Old Nan.

"Now where was I... Ah yes, Lord Stark's men broke through the gates and the smallfolk begged for mercy, which Lord Stark promptly gave as he had no quarrel with the people of King's Landing. Lord Stark and his men marched into the Red Keep where a gristly sight awaited them, the bodies of Elia's guards. They followed the trial of blood and destruction into the throne room, where King Aerys was still barely alive, rasping about burning everyone for treason. The Mad King bled out from his wounds minutes after he was discovered. Lord Stark promptly ordered the King body to be covered and guarded to prevent further desecration of the fallen king. Aery's Kingsguard reluctantly surrendered after the King was declared dead on the condition they bear no arms against the rebels for the rest of the war.

However, news of Robert's death and the rebel retreat at the Trident quickly followed, just as the bodies of Princess Elia and her handmaidens were found by Lord Stark's soldiers and bannermen. With both Robert and Aerys dead, both sides found no reason to continue the terrible war, because Lyanna emerged from hiding to explain to the rebels that she and Rhaegar were married and in love. A peace treaty was instantly arranged between the two sides and the remaining rebel lords and their bannermen granted pardons by King Rhaegar if they bent the knee, which they did immediately. King Rhaegar personally received Lord Stark as his brother-in-law and apologised for the actions of his father and the deaths of the late Lord Rickard and Brandon, which Eddard graciously accepted. It was during this meeting that a massive cache of wildfire was discovered under King's Landing and the whole city was promptly evacuated, until the wildfire was safely disposed of by the very pyromancers who created it. This incident only drove both parties closer towards peace, as King Rhaegar immediately realised that the wildfire was planted by his insane father in his last psychotic hours as king.

Soon after the Great Peace, Lyanna gave birth to a son, Aegon Targaryen VII, but she died in childbirth from the loss of blood. Her death broke King Rhaegar, who fell ill soon afterwards, the result of internal wounds sustained during the war. He was delirious for hours before he died, an effect of the fever that afflicted him, while many wept at the passing of the once mighty Young Dragon. The last words on his lips was her name: Lyanna Stark, which he repeated over and over again as his life slowly ebbed away."

"Wait, what happened to his son, Prince Aegon?" demanded Arya. 

"No one knows Lady Arya, though many say he was spirited away by those closest to King Rhaegar so that Viserys could not harm him upon ascending the throne." 

"But that's no answer to my question!" cried Arya. "Is Prince Aegon alive or dead?" 

"Whether he is alive or dead is a story for another day." rasped Old Nan. "Off to bed now children you have a busy week ahead of you!" 

The children trekked up the towers back to their chambers, each mulling the fate of Aegon VII Targaryen. Little did they know that he was among them and that his rise to power and prominence would soon occur before their very eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter is coming, Brace yourselves...


End file.
